1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for mining which utilizes a continuous miner, tramming conveyor and a carrier for the panel belt which has an elevated rail system for supporting the tramming conveyor over the panel belt.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
One conventional method of mining utilizes a continuous miner which deposits the mined material into carts which transport the material to a panel belt which conveys the mined material out of the mine. Various methods and apparatus have been developed to expedite moving the mined material, such as coal, from the miner at the mine face back to the panel belt. U.S. Pat. No. 3,422,949 discloses a wheel mounted mobile conveyor for transporting mined material from the miner to a belt conveyor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,031 discloses an overhead rail articulated conveyor for material transport, the conveyor sections being pivotally interconnected to permit the conveyor to traverse a curvilinear path around the pillars supporting the mined out section.
Other methods of conveying the coal from the miner to the panel belt include conveyor units supporting a conveyor belt which transports the coal. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,932,897; 1,999,932 and 4,476,975 illustrate this general type of mining scheme.